


A Surprised Date

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Do not post to another site, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: A case of mistaken identity.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Surprised Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Gift fic for dig. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> My first fic in I don't know how many years. Be kind in your comments, please.

Merlin had just sat down for his break in the customer's section -- the break room was closed because of a leak from the bathrooms -- when the door opened to a harried looking business man. The man looked around and nodded, smiling tightly at Merlin, before he ordered. Merlin shrugged it off and sent off a text to Will, confirming their plans this weekend when Merlin would be home for Christmas.

"Sorry I'm late," the business man said, sitting down and pulling off his gloves. "Meeting. I wish we could refuse to trade with them, but my father insists."

Merlin blinked. "Erm, sorry?"

The man shrugged. "Soon I'll take over the company and I'll be able to make all the changes I want. Anyway, I hope I wasn't so late that you'll be unable to stay?"

"Ah, no, I just sat down myself," Merlin replied. "It's just--"

The man smiled. "Good, good. I didn't want to miss out and hear it from Morgana. She's been trying to set me up for ages and the first time I agree I'm late."

Oh. Merlin sort of got it now. The man must have him confused with someone else. But as he opened his mouth, the man continued on. 

"Morgana didn't tell me anything about you other than that you would be sitting here by the window at this time and she said she arranged it with the staff here. What do you do then?"

Merlin gestured around the cafe. "Ah, here. I work here."

The man frowned. "A barista?"

"Anything wrong with that?" Merlin demanded. It was one thing that the man wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise on his supposed date, but to insult someone's job? "Besides, I'll have you know that I'm also in school, trying to get my masters degree!"

The man laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I shouldn't have insulted your job. It's just. Morgana knows all sorts of people, I just didn't think she'd set me up with someone out of my usual...circle."

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Usual circle?"

"Uh, yeah, all of my exes were upper class types," the man explained. "Socialists, trust fund kids."

"Maybe she thought you'd have better luck elsewhere," Merlin muttered. 

The man shrugged and smiled, a small thing that seemed vulnerable. "Maybe. What are you getting your masters in?"

Merlin held up his textbook, which he'd been hoping to read a chapter of. It was difficult though, even without an unexpected conversation. "Environmental studies. Specifically focusing on how climate change effects the magical community and creatures."

The man frowned. "Aren't all communities and creatures effected by habitat loss and climate change?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, of course. But this small field -- there's only about a hundred of us in the world -- are seeing that the magical community is seeing a greater hit. In some cases as much as four hundred percent. There have been studies done saying that the loss of nature destroys a link in the web of magic holding us together and there seems to be something to that, but I'm hoping to get a grant to fund a wider and more comprehensive study."

"Focusing on...?"

"The web of magic itself. What it is, is it an actual thing -- it's been an accepted theory for centuries! -- how it links to nature and habits. That sort of thing. I'm hoping to find out if..."

Merlin continued talking about the subject, not realizing that he'd started what his friends called over sharing, but the man seemed geniounely interested and asked a lot of questions. Soon Merlin forgot that this man thought that they were on a blind date, caught up in finding someone who wanted to know, but also the man's heart, showing through in his questions, in his eyes and smile.

All too soon, Merlin's alarm went off, letting him know his break was almost over. He winced. "Sorry. That's the end of my lunch, I'm afraid. And I'm sorry I overtook this conversation."

The man waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. I liked listening to you." He cleared his throat. "Do you think maybe we could meet again? Interested enough for a second date? I'd really like to take you out to dinner."

Merlin winced. "Actually --"

Another man approached the table, worry crossing his face. "Sorry to interrupt. Would one of you be Arthur Pendragon?"

Merlin's guest frowned. "That's me."

The man let out a breath. "I'm Gwaine. Morgana set us up. I'm sorry I'm late -- there was an accident I got caught up in."

Arthur looked at Merlin who blushed and picked up his cup. "I'll just be going now."

Gwaine grinned. "Thanks, mate."

Arthur's hand shot out and grabbed Merlin's wrist. "Actually, I think I'll have to take a rain check on the date, Gwaine. I'm sorry."

Gwaine looked between the two of them and smirked. "Oho. I got here too late, did I? Well, well. Best of luck to you both then and I can't wait to tell Morgana!" And, laughing, Gwaine left them in an awkward silence.

Merlin couldn't look up. "I'm so, so sorry. I know I should've said something and I was going to! But then you asked about my master's and I got carried away."

Arthur tugged on Merlin's wrist. "Look at me? Please? I'm not angry." Merlin peeked at him from the corner of his eye and seeing only earnestness, turned. Arthur smiled. "It's okay. I mean, yeah, you should've said something, but I think it worked out. Right? I really would like to take you out. On a real date this time."

Merlin laughed a little, in disbelief. "Really?"

Arthur nodded. "So what do you say? I'm free tomorrow night."

"Okay. Yes. Sure. I'd love that, too."


End file.
